Call of Duty: Ghosts of Mars
by Hawki
Summary: Infinite Warfare Oneshot: Maybe it was inevitable that the SDF had formed. The line between space colonization and planetary exploitation had long been blurred.


**Ghosts of Mars**

It was called "Olympus Mons" for a reason.

Or at least, Reyes supposed the flagship of the Settlement Defence Front was called that for a reason. As in, it was the largest warship ever constructed by humanity. 927 metres long, 352 metres wide, and the only ship in the solar system that could be classified as a super carrier. Fitting then, that it bear the name of the largest volcano in the solar system. Just as fitting that that world would be named after the Roman god of war, and that it was Mars which had become the SDF's de facto capital, even as SATO forces flushed them out across the rest of the system.

And just as fitting, he reflected, as he looked over the tactical map of the Martian system, that he be in command of the _Retribution_. He didn't believe in fate, providence, or anything like that, but one of a handful of SATO ships that had survived Geneva, now the flagship of the looming assault on Mars? "Retribution" was on the lips of every SATO soldier and airman in the fleet. Alongside words like "justice," "revenge," and all manner of shorter, more vulgar words.

 _Just words though,_ he reflected, as he looked over the tactical display. _And words don't travel through space._

"You know, there _is_ a day-night cycle on this ship," came a voice. "Just a heads up."

Words travelled through air though. Even recycled air on a starship with below Earth gravity. Words that even came from Nora Salter.

"Just checking the tac-map," he said.

"Weren't you doing that three hours ago?" she asked. He glanced at the lieutenant as she walked over. "It's a planet with two moons and a hell of a lot of ships."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well, Jupiter and Saturn had more moons. We took out SetDef there."

"More moons, but fewer ships. Also, Phobos and Deimos orbit Mars so quickly, and are so heavily armed, they're practically defensive space platforms."

She sighed. "Well, look, I'm sure SATO's hard at work trying to crack the egg. But if you don't get some sleep-"

"There's no rest for the wicked."

"You're not wicked."

"Didn't you hear Admiral Koch's latest broadcast? I'm the Scourge of the Eight Worlds."

"Shouldn't that be nine?"

"No, eight. Pluto stopped being a planet. Again."

Salter went to say something, but stopped short. Her open mouth formed into a slight smile. And for the first time in months, Reyes smiled back.

It felt good, he reflected, as he took a seat at the console usually manned by Lieutenant Diallo. Good to just talk. To temporarily forget that after a year of flying and rising through the ranks together, the mother of all FUBARs had made him the captain of a warship, and Salter a person under his command, rather than a person who had his wing. She still had it, she'd insisted, and in practice, that was true. In theory, it was hit or miss. Right now though, as she took seat herself, it felt like he had a wingman.

"You know it's funny," Reyes said. "SetDef, setting up shop on Mars. Some say this is where this all began."

"I don't follow."

"First world other than the moon to be colonized," he said. "Terraforming efforts never amounted to anything, so you've got a world that can't be self-sustaining. That, and its mineral wealth is shipped off to Earth."

"Careful Nick, you sound like a SetDef sympathizer." The smile was still there, but also forced. "Besides, Mars is a colony. It owes its allegiance to Earth."

Reyes smirked. "I'm American and you're Lebanese. We both know about colonization and independence. Still, the distance between Mars and Earth is wider than Europe, and a lot wider than the Atlantic."

And now the smile was gone. "So what are you saying?" Salter asked. "That the SDF is justified? Or that Mars seeking independence from Earth is inevitable, and there's historical precedent?"

Reyes shrugged, rubbing his eyes. "I'm too tired to make points right now." His gaze met hers. "Do I think what SetDef did at Geneva is justified? No. Do I think Martian resentment towards Earth is justified? Maybe."

"Does that justify war?"

"You'll find justifications for every war in history, and just as many condemnations. Hundred years from now, I'll be dead. And historians will decide whether I'm the Scourge of the Eight Worlds, or the hero who saved Earth from the reign of psychopaths."

"Or nine worlds," Salter said. "Pluto might be a planet again then."

Reyes smiled.

She returned it.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Y'know, something's been bugging me with_ Infinite Warfare, _and no, it's not because it takes place in space. Rather, it's comments on the SDF from developers. We have a scenario where Earth is supported by off-world resources - the concept of 'space imperialism' dates back at least as far as_ The Moon is a Harsh Mistress _, but I think it's a concept that could be explored well, and certainly isn't one explored in that many games. Yet the developers have said that the SDF is "evil" over and over. It's taking a potentially nuanced situation and reducing it to 'good guys' and 'bad guys.' Maybe I'm expecting too much, but it does seem like the narrative equivalent of shooting yourself in the foot._

 _Anyway, drabbled this up._


End file.
